


A Reason to  Believe

by Hj7



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Also Lanyon calm down, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Edward needs to be protected, Gen, Rachel is everyones mom, The strange case and musical references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hj7/pseuds/Hj7
Summary: Ever since the dissaperance of Henry Jekyll , Lanyon could not stop until he found the culprid ....maybe Hyde was the culprid like he was many times in the past ; and deserved to rot in jail ; or would the Lodgers defend him.and their home no matter what the cost ...even if it would cost their freedom (with Rachel at the lead)....





	1. The disapperance of Dr.Henry Jekyll

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ...Writer _ of Hj7 here and this is my very first fanfiction ....i hope you like it (this story began with my simple desire to make Edward someone we can relate more ...a desire to flesh out his character giving him more emotion ( i never understood why in every adaption he is flat out EVIL) alright he was created that way ....but still (ive been so much hyde pov stories =D) excuse my rant ^^...but also Lanyon is more "possessive in this story (not that in the most recent pages in didnt show that ( funny is that i mind read, Sabrina) our Lanyons motives are very similiar , i started to write the story on my birthday (16th february) many months before the recent pages ...so...COINCIDENCE ;) ...again i hope you like it ...and again excuse my rant =D

__~~~~Something was very wrong within the society for arcane science ...the Lodger werent happy at all  ... with the dissaperance of Jekyll....they where condemmed to leave the society; and how you know science at this time period didnt have a good reputation   ....and no matter how hard they worked ; society would make plays to make fun and ruin the image of science and the story about  Frankenstein (creating life) and Dr Moreau ( create monsters from different body parts ) didnt help what Henry once tried to accomplish ; but the society that he created had many problems ...one of them was the money ...and the other was the fire that happened not to long ago ...but without him ,  they would be in the streets within a week/or month whatever Lanyon (their co founder) decided .. Yes Lanyon is in charge ! ( and he wasnt Henry ... if he wanted to drop them out ...he could ; (was Lanyon that selfish??) ; but he wasnt the problem the lodgers had ...why didnt jekyll leave a note (was he kidnapped ; fled London or was he....Dead) the last thought scared every one ....there was only one person that could /should know and that was Edward Hyde ...his "assistant"; but he was impossible to catch ...if someone came to ask him something he would become very pale ...watery eyed , and could hide himself in jekyll's study ...and no one ;not even Rachel could get to him ...but no one knew what happened ; no one knew why Edward was acting this way (if they only knew) ; ...also no one would believe that he and Jekyll where the same damm person ...what he didnt know was that Lanyon ; was close to the study ...ready to get answers from Hyde if not by willingly then by foul ... meanwhile Edward heard the door ; he only knew two people who had the key ..Rachel and ....Bloody Lanyon ! ...he had to hide quickly ...Lanyon entered the room ; only to find strange glowing green specks of a ...liquid?!? spilled at some spots in the study ...the light was off ...yet he could see Edward silhouette getting close to the door ; but he knew better ; and if he wasnt careful ; the blond could escape ...so he walked to the door and when he heard noise nearby the grabbed his wrist and threw the person in question at the wall closing him ;making the latter cry in pain ...Lanyon lighted up the room only to see Hyde's green eyes glare at him : ...well arent you a smart fellow Lanyon ...im sorry to ruin your lovely investigation ! ...now if you excuse me ; i have to go so lets pretend nothing of this ever happened . Said the blond was he got up standing tall against The other (not really since he was way...way Shorter ) lanyon replied getting annoyed : that would be your cup of tea wouldnt it ...im sorry Mr .Hyde but we need to talk! I know that you know where Henry is...so start to talk now! I know nothing ; i mean i know as much as you ..so like i said before ...let me go ! you big nosed aristocrat ...Lanyon narrowed his eyes and said :Alright mr .nice is gone ...ill ask again where is Jekyll; Hyde!! ...tell me now or you ll face bigger consequences than prison !; the other lost his temper and shouted :im bloody tired of your godammed investigation ; everyone is asking me the same damm thing over and over again ...like i know how ... (shit...i almost slipped) he thought . What are you talking about where.is.Henry !? ; I Dont know ...let me bloody pass !! No before you tell what i want ...he said while grabbing him by shirt ;the other was getting furious : fine you want to hear the godammed truth ...ill tell you the dammed truth!


	2. The Truth will Always come on Top

" You're so called best friend ; created a formula that if you drink it ; it will turn you into another person ... and in this case this (another person ) its me ! Im Jekyll believe it or not ..." Said Edward 

"You are clearly delusional...but i wouldnt expect anything else from you ... to claim that Henry and ...you are the same person ; you're clearly insane ; so if you can't be honest in my presence .. lets see if you have the same atitude towards the police ! " replied the taller man with a hint of annoyance

Edward somethat felt offended ; of course he wasnt the most truthfull person in London ; but that doesnt mean he couldnt be honest when he wanted to ; so the blond in a fit of anger pinned Lanyon to the wall and growled to the latter :  "Do it , throw me to the police , do what you wanted to do since Jekyll spoke of me for the first time ; but before  that why dont you search Jekyll's things ...before saying im a demented liar !"

"Of course ...but first let go of me !" Said Robert in reply ; the blond let the other and sat on the ground waiting ; glaring at the aristocrat 

This ; Lanyon walked to Henry's desk and searched through papers and some old and new journals ; only to find one old with use and with various papers inside ; he opened and found entries that made him freeze ; what the blond was saying ...was true ; but how ; how could Jekyll betray him like that ; he's gone and left his (evil side) in the real world....

Oh no ; he wouldnt let this ... this ...thing get away with it !

Meanwhile ; Edward tried to decipher what the other was thinking ...but of what he understood ; it wasnt pretty ...he barely missed Lanyon walking into his direction and pin him to the wall (yay...revenge) thought the small man 

"Tell me ...Hyde ; why did Jekyll left you since your his so called ( evil side) ; i always thought he far more intelligent than that ...but now i know that he isnt what i imagined ...if he was the intelligent man that i knew him as ; he wouldnt have done this mistake ."

"Oi ; who are you to assume things about me ... you dont even know me  Lanyon !! You only know me as the man who (caused) the fire ..you dont know my hobbies/life ; you dont know my relantionship with the people Here ...you dont how Jekyll TREATED me !!! "

"So ; you better shut your godammed mouth or i will ..."

"You will what ?"

"I will...i...i..."

"Thats right you wont do anything ...; but if you (don't) mind me asking you are really close to that maid Rachel ; arent you ?"

"What do you want with her ? ; you wont tell her anything or any of the lodgers for that matter !"

"Do not fret ; i wont tell her ...but you will " said the aristocrat going to the door

"No!! ; you cant do that ...i wont let you do that "

Lanyon didnt respond and left the room ...the other only stared at the door with tiny tears  threatening to fall ...

"( why Jekyll ; why  did you leave me behind ...was this the only way you found to get rid of me ? ; why !?)

Suddenly , the door opened to reveal Rachel followed by Lanyon , this she runned to him and embraced him in a hug and said :"What happened Edward ; Dr.Lanyon said it was Urgent ...please tell me... Im worried ")

The blond looked at Lanyon ; eyes hardening 

" So this was your plan all along...Congratulations.."

"What Plan ...Edward ; what are talking about"

"Tell her ; Hyde ...tell her what you ve been hiding after all this time "

I...I.... (what Edward please tell me!!) Im Henry Jekyll ...were the same person ; he created me using achemy ...im his second personality ...if i must say ; im sorry Rachel .."

The maid looked at Robert ; and said : WHAT ?!?...you knew it all along , and you didnt tell us "

"I knew as much as you Miss Rachel ...this...thing is my Best friend ...he is everything nasty in Henry ...is the only one to blame"

"Oi , he isnt a (thing) or (nasty) ; he is a friend to all of us ...and you judge him without knowing a thing about him doctor....."

"If you say so ...but dont be suprised if the police comes here ...and its not for a cup of tea ....;  good day miss Pidgley" then he left 

Rachel looked at the door with a hard expression then Edward said : " i understand if you are angry...i would if ...." But Rachel interrupted him by looking at him in the eyes.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Rachel's Plan

"I still want to believe that this is one of your stupid jokes ...and at any moment now ; you will tell me that you and Lanyon did this to fool me ... please tell me this is a joke Edward " said Rachel as she hopefully wished it was all but a joke 

" I wish i was all but a joke ...but you do really believe i would joke in a time like this ...jekyll is gone ; the lodgers may be in the streets in less that a month ...use your head Rachel ! " replied the blond

 The maid felt a bit insulted ; but didnt show it ...why would she get mad at someone ; who was suffering like her friend was ...after that there was a moment of silence ...Rachel stared at the door then at the weird green specks of that green liquid ; she sighted and decided to break the ice :

" also dr Lanyon was extremely rude ...who was he to call you a (thing) you are a person exactly like him ...; but you still didnt explain why you kept hidden your secret from me ...i thought we were friends "

We are Rachel ...and i trust you with my life ; but think about it ...what would you and the lodgers think if they discovered that the saint and respectable Dr.Jekyll shared a body with the (despicable) Mr.Hyde ...."

"Yes...i guess you have a point" said Rachel sadly

"Come on ; Rachel ...we might get through this ...and finally end this horrible nightmare..." he said awkwardly reassuring her with a hand on her shoulder 

The maid said no more ...she only threw herself at Edward ...giving him a huge bear hug ...hiding her face in his petit chest and letting her tears soak his green waistcoat and said : 

"Im sorry ...im so sorry Edward ; if i had known ...i could've have helped you ...now i feel horrible ... i am a horrible friend "

Edward pushed her out gently ...and said with a glare : 

" Do you really think this is your fault ...look at me Rachel ...im a mess ; and why do you think im like this ... ; this battle is bewteen me and Jekyll ; you have no part in it ...but speaking of Jekyll ...this happened because of him ...his stupid respectable and saintly façade ; he's a bloody coward"

"Don't say that Edward ...you know that it isn't true"

Shut it ...i say what i damm well please ;  you wouldn't understand ; you aren't the one who had the unfortunate luck of being created through test tubes ...who had to face daily his stupid complaints and constant disaproving glares ...and I had to manipulate him to give me  my  freedom ; you know very well how amazing freedom feels ; it's one of the best feelings in the world ...now imagine being confined in a bloody mirror ...not to say he was a hypocrite big enough ..to deny himself of such adventures ; such thoughts  since he created me with the intent of separating himself from his darker feelings ...which failed since he was capable of such monstruosities ... (like throwing an empty wine bottle ; at the mirror i was at for example) 

Then he got up from the floor and seated himself in the doctor's desk looking downcast and with tears threatening to fall (which he resisted )

Rachel also got up and did the same ...they were in silence once more until she broke the silence once more :

" Im sorry , i didn't know (obviously ), but it isn't the end for us Edward ...there's still hope ...you'll always have a reason to believe I had ...when i was little ; and when me and my brothers lived in the Sugar-Loaf Court ...my mother always told us that someday ...we'd find a new life elsewhere ...away from the hell hole we lived .. when i met Henry and he offered me work and a home here in the society ; i always thought that my prayers were heard...but forget it its just me rambling ...but that i meant to say is that you have to face your fears ...and believe that everything will be okay again ...somehow ; but at this moment you need to go down there and tell them what you've been hiding ...i know them;  they'll understand "

"Are you even listening to yourself  Rachel...even if we get the lodgers help (which i doubt it ); hell even if we get Frankenstein help ; what about Lanyon and the bloody police ...they are after us ...we can't escape "

"Who said ...i didnt have a plan ...come downstairs and i'll explain "

She turned to leave but before doing so ...she asked :

"Are you coming?"

"I'll be down in a moment ...don't wait for me" replied Edward

"Right...because the mighty princess ; needs to fix her long hair  ; before leaving"

"Yes; Yes ... it wouldn't be easier for you to go to hell "

"You wound me ; Edward Hyde ...how i am still friends with you ...you are so mean to me "

"I do too...you are even meaner Rachel Pidgley "

She stuck her tongue and said before leaving

"I'll go now ...and i forgive you for snapping at me back there " 

He laughted and when the door closed he stared at the mirror ...his smile fading quickly ...he glared at himself ; and got up from the desk ...opening one of the glass cabinets next to him ..there he found a tiny rest of that cursed formula ; that once brang him freedom and the feeling of being alive ... next to it was a hazelnut colored liquid which he didn't know what was the function of it ; he carelessy took both with him ; it wasn't only Rachel who had plans 

Before leaving he glared one last time at the mirror and muttered :

" you better watch this Jekyll ; then you might learn im not  your puppet  anymore " 

Then he left the room ; facing a smiling Rachel downstairs with some of the lodgers next to her ...he sighted and whispered to himself:

"Hell ; here we go  ...i will do this 


	4. The Discovery

"Edward ! You finally came ...I was wondering if you decided you didn't want to come anymore !" Said Rachel half jokingly 

"You think so little of me Rachel .... but jokes aside ; what is this brilliant plan of ours !?"

"Well...I already gattered some lodgers who were passing nearby !" 

Then she walked up to Edward and whispered into his ear : " you need to tell them Edward ...I know it must be hard ; but they must know ; for my plan to work !"

The other replied with a whisper yell : "Are you crazy ...now what ; you want me to reveal to the whole city that im Jekyll ; Oh the irony who would have thought that after 2 years ..our (my) secret would revealed !"

Before the maid replied ; one of the lodgers (ito) said : " Rachel ; i know that you're busy with whatever you are trying to convince Mr Hyde to do ...but shouldn't I get the other lodgers ...?!? "

Yes , you can go Virginia ...tell them to meet us here ; thank you 

The other didn't say anything ...and left the room quickly ...

She soon found Archer and Griffin in their room and told them to meet Rachel in the main hall ...they were confused but followed none the less ...soon she gattered everyone ; Miss Flowers ; Miss Cantilupe ; Mr .Bird ; Mr Sinnett ; Mr Tweedy ; Mr Pennebrygg and others ; once everyone was gattered ...Ito brought them to the main hall like Rachel told her 

Once Edward saw them ; he felt even smaller he didn't remember them to be so many ; maybe it is  because he didn't care much before ?

All of them had different levels of confusion until one of them ( Archer) decided to speak his concerns : " what is the meaning of this reunion Rachel ; did you finally get the information he need to find the doctor ..or ..."

"No ; I didn't ...there are some things we can't resolve just by talking to the person " 

Then she walked up to the blond that was seated in the stairs ...looking at the ground ... and she urged him to stand up ; he stood and told her : "it took you long enough...i didn't remember them to be so many!?"

She laughted and told him : " you never paid atention ; you were more bothered in getting drunk and get in fights" 

" I would have said that you know nothing of my depravity ocean ..but then i saw that it isn't the time !"

"And I woud say again that -"...

"Can you two stop with the bickering ...we have a problem here ! " Said one Lodger ; Archer to be exact ..and by his reaction he was getting annoyed with a hint of anger 

"Right ...I-Im sorry ; well first of all i have bad news ...Jekyll won't come back ; im afraid that it might be forever ! " said Rachel sadly 

Many of the lodgers were talking at the same time ..some angry ; others even more confused and the rest hopeless ...

The blond couldn't take anymore of their yelling ; so now was his turn to yell even louder :"CAN YOU SHUT UP FOR A BLOODY SECOND !!"

Then...all of them fell in silence ..afraid of what the ire of Edward Hyde could do ...

Then Griffin said breaking the ice : "You should know what happened to the doctor ; don't you Hyde ...after all you were the one closest to him ; after Dr.Lanyon if I must say 

"Come on now Griffin ..." Said Lavander " we won't know anything if you keep forcing Mr.Hyde to talk...you've been living with him long enough..to know that we can't force him to do anything " 

Yes...but i've been living with him ; long enough to know that he isn't a trusting person ...if he was ; why would he run away ..when responsability comes (like the fire ...for example)

"Who are you to assume ...things about me ; if I ran away ; i had my reasons and no it wasn't because im a dammed coward !" Said the blond losing his temper 

"Now; Now ...I didn't brought you here ..to fight ; he need to plan things so Edward stop getting insulted with everything they tell you!" scowled the maid 

"Fine ...do any of you scientists ; know what is this? " Said Edward while showing the lodgers the vial with the small rest of the formula ..

Many of them ..where looking curiously at the vial with the strange glowing green liquid inside ...until Jasper spoke at last : " I-I saw that once in the doctor's study ; but he hid it once he saw me staring at it ...I didn't question it further"

"Let's just say that this green liquid is a potion ...if i may ad he had a good reason to hide this from everyone ; even his (dear) Lanyon ! " 

"A potion ...may i see it !? " asked Ito getting curious 

"Yes...I think so" responded Edward getting nervous 

Then he gave her the vial ; and then the neoalchemist  started to investigate the liquid , pouring a speck of it in her glove and smelling at it ...then she asked Edward : "Do you know the effects of this mixture Mr Hyde?

He looked stunned for a second ..then managed to say : " I-I can s-say i do" (dammit why im stuttering the spirit of London at night doesn't stutter) he thought annoyed 

"Hmm ; i asked because this is a very interesting mixture of ingredients ..I never saw anything like it and I work with alchemy and potions everyday ... and this uses a salt that it is amazingly rare to find mainly in this days ; where natural ingredients are less and less each day ...and I can assure you that this mixture affects directly the mind of an individual ...it's quite heavy "

She gave the blond the vial he gave a huge sigh and said : " to be honest ; i didn't know half of the mixtures that this thing has ...but this has a huge impact on my life ; if i must say "

"What are you saying Mr Hyde?" asked Flowers 

"Yes ...what are you saying ?!"asked Archer annoyed 

"This is what Jekyll used to...to... (God dammit ; why it is so difficult to bloody speak)

"We don't have all day ...you know" said Griffin getting also annoyed 

Edward was full of Griffin shit so he finally  said it more aggressively : " dammit ; this formula is what Jekyll used to create ....me...."

The lodgers entered in a shocked state ; and some were already asking their questions creating a confusion of mixed words ; questions and shouts 

Rachel put herself infront of the blond trying to calm down the lodgers ...when she saw they weren't listening to her ...the maid resorted to yelling : "SHUT UP!" 

And again they fell silent ...until Rachel said that they could ask their questions with order ...and as expected their questions involved various ( he's lying right ...is some kind of a Frankenstein creature ; what was Jekyll thinking) 

Then again ; the questions turned into a mess of various people questions and Rachel had to resort again to yelling :"ARE YOU CHILDREN ? LET HIM SPEAK"

And then they fell silent once more ...until Griffin opened his mouth ; but was cut off by the maid who said :"If you don't have anything good to say Griffin don't say anything at all ...and that works for you to Archer "

They closed their mouths  instantly ...(no one wanted to face the wrath of an angry Rachel )

The blond was shocked to say the least...but quickly composed himself and said :

"To answer your questions ..No; im not a Frankenstein creature (Jekyll didn't have those capabilities) ; and what you call a double personality ...when he was younger he wanted to separate himself from all qualities that he found bad about himself ; he wanted to remove everything that society found to be sinful and evil ...so he created me  ...for him to live a free life ( let's say that)"

Their faces showed a mix of confusion and sadness ...until Archer said : " I don't give a damm about what you are going to do Rachel ...but this thing ( i won't even call it a man) is totally evil ; we've been friends with a being of evil ..ha! Thats new "

"You should know Archer; that if i was a (being of evil) like you say i am ...half of London would be in the cemiteries ...you see that ? NO ; would I even be friends with the you lot ? NO ; maybe I would have even killed a man with a cane in the middle of the street; you see that ...NO! ...you don't know anything Archer ; I was blamed for Arson ; by who you may ask ...Jekyll ! he was the one who blamed me ... 

But you know the rest...i won't tell my whole life story..."

"Alright ...now that you know ; the secret of Jekyll and Hyde ...my plan was to flee we need to find somewhere where he can hide ...for the time being !"said Rachel hopefull

"Why would we help this ...man...Rachel ; he's a monster if Lanyon finds him we'll be dragged with him ...."

Rachel glared at him ...but didn't say anything further ...she only walked up to Jasper and whispered something into his ear .

 

 

 

 


	5. In This Together

Which made the werewolf nod along with her words ...when the maid finished ; she gave him a trusting gaze and left to encounter Edward again 

Meanwhile the blond was completly apathic to the real world ...he couldn't even hear Rachel shouting his name ; until she punched him in the arm ; that fortunatly brang him back to reality 

Then he gave her a glare and said : " Oi that hurts ! ..please next time you want to punch someone ; mind your bloody strenght !!"

" Please don't be a baby ...I barely touched you ; what happened to the mighty Spirit of London at Night ; did he got turned into the fluffy baby and defenseless Eddie "

"Say that again and I'll..."

The lodgers were still all there ; wainting for some explanations ...mainly from Hyde  until Archer spoke at last :

"We are still wainting for some resonable explanations ....for all I know we might even stupid and are trusting your story ...like we did in the past ! "

The other was trying to contain his temper ...it was the maid who took his hand in hers to calm him down 

Jasper saw where this was going and said calmly : " C-Come on ..we are in a horrible situation ; and the last resort we have is to trust Mr.Hyde ...he is Jekyll like it or not ...so..."

The blond was shocked to say the least ; the wolflet was the one who defended him besides Rachel ; (the kid might be more than I thought) but then again it might have been Rachel who told him to stay in Edward's side 

But then again ...he knew Rachel well enough to say that she wasn't the type of person to force her views onto other person ...she would defend them until the end but she'd never force them..that was one of the qualities he admired in her 

But then Sinnet spoke : " you might be right Jasper but we can't forget that he was created to be the imbodimment of evil ...he cannot be trusted "

"Well..I trust him ; and he never failed me !"replied Rachel nonchalantly 

That shuted Sinnet up ; finally the Lodgers complied to Rachel and then she spoke : " Please for once ...Listen to Master Hyde you might even be suprised !"

Then all eyes fell on Edward ...this the blond gulped and said : " I know it might be hard to trust a person that was part of an horrible lie ; but like it or not you've known me for two years now ...and together we can (protect the society from its fall) and what i mean with that is go agaisnt Lanyon and the Scotland yard !"

"So to resume your speech ...you want us to flee and help you go against our Co-founder and the bloody police !?" Asked Griffin suspiciously

"You know that if we don't do that ...you all might be in the streets in less than a month ...if you paid attention to him since Jekyll.....disappered ; he was constantly writting on some notebook and talking to himself like a maniac ; he's desperate to find Henry ...hell he even got help from some Lawyer friend of his ....i don't really care if i'm being honest ... but I know he's planning our downfall !"

"And what about Jekyll ?" Asked Bird 

"W-What about him ? " Replied the blond 

"Will he ever be back ?...you know bring him back to the real world ..."

"I don't know ...and i really didn't care to be honest !"

"I knew it ..you killed him Hyde ; you just proved it that you are truly evil !" Taunted Griffin

"I'm not..."

Also how do we know that you won't get us killed or be behind bars again ...like you once did !?" Joined Archer 

The blond got in front of the lodger and faced him in the eyes ( he only reached his chest) and sneered :"You don't know a bloody thing Archer ; like i said to Rachel before i've had my own reasons to do what i did...if you didn't notice I said that was I who caused the fire because i was crazy enough to be satisfied with a hellish city of London ...so shut your damm mouth Archer !"

"Alright that's enough !" Said Rachel as she separated the two men 

Then she took Edward in his arms and turned to leave ..but before doing so he said to no one in particular : " maybe in the end you might understand that I never thought about killing anyone ..not even the people I had the pleasure of fighting with ...maybe some people in this city might deserve it ...not that's not the case "

Then Rachel took over and said : "Now that all is known and answered will you help us ?

Then silence took over the room ...until Ito said : "I trust that you will do the right thing Mr.Hyde "

Then Lavander joined in :"I do too...I'll do anything to end this !"

Then many of them joined in and when Rachel and Edward noticed all the lodgers were getting their things to leave the society ...(Just you wait Lanyon ) thought the maid 

When the lodgers dispersed ..Rachel took Jasper and Edward to the Kitchen to discuss their plan to escape.


	6. Friendships made with Blood

Once in the kitchen ...Edward and Jasper seated themselves in the table in front of Rachel as she was boiling the water to make tea 

Everyone was silent , Rachel was focused in making the tea ,  Jasper was staring at the window and Edward was lost in his thoughts ..there was so much tension and awkardness bewteen them that the blond finally decided to speak

" Do you really think this was a good plan Rachel...i mean do you really think this can work?"

She paused for a moment ; then her tensed body relaxed and then she replied : 

"Why yes ...yes of course ; why do you think so otherwise ?"

"Well first of all ..we don't have a place to stay ; secondly we are so many that it would be impossible to travel through the streets without being seen ... and many other holes that this plan has"

Well thank you for your moral booster ...what would happen to me if it weren't for your support !" Said Rachel sarcastically 

"IM JUST SAYING -"

Guys this isn't the time to argue ...we have to stick together even if is just for some days or months or even ....years !" Said Jasper as he tried to get the other two to shut up 

"Fine ...but you still didn't explain to us or me at least why you here so apathetic out there ? ..what happened to you ??" Asked Rachel as she handed them their teas 

Edward didn't respond immediately as he was more focused on stirring the sugar on his drink 

"Edward I asked you a question ? And i expect you to answer ! Rachel asked again more slowly 

"And what if i don't want to answer ...who are you to force me to do it " replied Edward arrogantly 

The maid face fell as she looked in his eyes and said sadly : " Im your friend ! And friends help each other ...I don't know what Jekyll did or said to you ; but i worry about you and i expect the feeling to be mutual !" 

"You want to know what happened im going to tell you what happened ! ...your dear friend goody two shoes Henry Jekyll ...simply confined me in his mind almost like a bloody prison and didn't gave two shits about what i thought about it ;  you know what is like to have no life and watching others having more of a live than you !! 

But strangely im too dependent on that monster that I even miss that confinent  ..I somehow feel lost without him and that for me is torture !!! But of course you two couldn't understand you two had a life since you came into this world ...perfect lives that is !!"

He was met with a slap of the face by the maid as she was close to tears 

"Oh...don't give the perfect lives crap ...you know very well how i spent my childhood ...my mother had to grab every penny she could to feed the many children she had ...even more so with the rent of the that thing we called home ...and i don't expect Jasper childhood to be very bright neither ...you had everything you wanted you where a middle class kid ...and i know that type of people very well ; just look at Lanyon for example !"

He was about to retaliate when Jasper called them a bit anxious .." I don't want to get in your conversation but look at the window ...."

"What are you talking about Jas-....." stopped Rachel when she saw Dr Lanyon with Sargeant Brokenshire close to the society ..only stoped by their casual conversation 

The maid tried not to panic when she faced the other two and said : " Of course it had to be now .. (sigh)... okay let's gatter the lodgers as soon as we can and get out of here without being seen !"

I think that is the point !..." said Edward under his breath 

The other pointed her knife at him and said : 

" we'll finish this conversation later " 

Then she grabbed her bag and turned to leave with the other two behind her...but by mere coicidence or pure luck Ito was just outside the kitchen to tell Rachel that the Lodgers were ready ...only to leave by Rachel's command 

The other released a breath that she was holding for a long time and directed everyone to leave /flee by instant

So by command all of the lodgers on the main hall with all their things on tow ...started to leave throught a secret passage that(only Jekyll and the lodgers knew)..Rachel was the last to leave as she stared at the now empty space that once was a lively society ...with a frown she entered throught the secret passage without looking back

Meanwhile Lanyon was just right beside the door with Brokenshire ..and by the looks of the sergeant he was getting annoyed by the doctors lively small talk ....then he interrupted 

"Please Dr Lanyon ...Im here on duty not to make small talk with you ...i've had enough of casual talk with Dr Jekyll ..now i don't need you too"

Robert made a strange expression at that ...but didn't respond ; he only said the following :

"Sorry Sargeant ...(cough) well i called you here because i know the person responsible for Hen-..uh...Dr Jekyll's dissaperance ...and he "works" right here at the society "

"And who is this man?"

Lanyon cringed at "man" but hid it very well ..then he said :

"Its our (in)famous Mr.Edward Hyde "

"Again this man!...doesn't he give the police a break ? ...he's harder to kill that a cockroach and that is saying much !!"

"Riiight ...but how i was saying we have to interrogate the lodgers because he certaintly isn't here after our "little chat" ...and the better person to ask his wherebouts is the maid who withnessed it all...Miss Rachel Pidgley "

"Shall we enter now and interrogate who we need ... because i have other duties like catching some lady thiefs...around this parts !"

"Oh yes ...the famous Forty Elephants!" Lanyon commented briefly  as he started to knock of the door ...when no one answered he knocked again ..no one answered again ..then 2 3 4 5.....times until bronkershire said:

"I guess no one is in !"

"Why thank you captain obvious ...but is impossible for this being empty ...i just been here this afternoon ...and from what i know none of them have a home of their own "

Then he realized that he had the key ...and used it as quickly as possible to avoid questions like (did you forget that you had the key) and others like that that ...

But unfortunatly Bronkenshire asked exactly that question and the answer came as a:

" Oh no...you see i have many pockets and sometimes i lose my things in them..so to save time i decided to knock !"

My apologies ...Dr Lanyon but i think we wasted enough time with your iddle chat !"

Lanyon gave him a face but decided to ignore the comment and enter the society ...to find it empty ...all of the scientific researches where nowhere to be seen ...and no human being to be found ...until he was close  to the secret passage and in the ground he found a sample of blond hair ...who could only belong to Hen-....no....could only belong to that vermin Edward Hyde 

He was lost in his thoughts ...when he heard the sargeant call him : "Are alright sir you seem a bit spaced out !...did you found anything ?"

"N-No ...I was just thinking its all...I guess we have to search elsewhere if we want to find them ...they basically fled not even a trace not even in the rooms " Lied Lanyon; hidding the blond hair behind his back not to raise more questions "

"Very well...i guess i have to call my coleagues for this task ...this is a bigger search than i thought ...(sigh) you coming Dr Lanyon ?"

"Yes ...yes right behind you "

When the Sargeant left the society ..Lanyon stayed behind for a moment to only stare at the place he found the only piece of proof he could find 

"Sir??"

"Im coming...im coming"

With only one thought of his head : 

" We'll see Hyde..we'll see ; if can hide so well as you say you can...i'll find you if it is the last thing i do !.."

 

 

 


End file.
